


Winndox Drabble #5

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Winndox Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: #1 “I can’t do this right now.”





	Winndox Drabble #5

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this one soooo much.
> 
> For anyone that's interested, feel free to join the [Dox Shippers Unite](https://discord.gg/usg2Xh) discord server <3

“I’ve been here for a year already. How much longer can it possibly take to stop the virus that’s wiping out my kind?” Brainy argues, frustration building as he looks into the holographic eyes of his boyfriend.

“It’s not that simple, Brainy. We have a whole team working on it. I’m working on it! We have to not only create an antivirus capable of adapting as it fights but then we need to find the right point in the timeline to use it!” Winn argues right back, clearly worked up as he gestures widely before bringing both hands up to grip at his hair before smoothing through it.

“Maybe I should come back? I could be of assistance,” he suggests. The possibility of his being able to help is small. A 7.3% chance to the 87.9% chance that he’ll contract the virus himself within a few days of being back in his own time.

“No! Don’t even think about it! I will personally block your time beacon’s signal in the Legion computer if you try. I will not let you come back just to die on me.” The look Winn gives him is the most fierce he’s ever seen from the other man.

Scoffing, Brainy crosses his arms over his chest and gives his best glare. “You wouldn’t dare. I built those computers. You really think you could block me from sending a request to return home if I tried?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose and losing his eyes, Winn heaves a sigh before looking Brainy in the eyes. He looks exhausted. Face scruffy and clothes a bit rumpled like he’s worn them a few days. “Look, just… Just trust me. Please? I need to go. I can’t do this right now. Just, please, stay with Kara and the others. I love you.”

The hologram cuts out then, all the frustration draining out of Brainy at the sadness that flashed through Winn’s eyes as he said ‘I love you’.It sends an uncomfortable swirl of emotions loose in his chest. Anger at his inability to aid in the eradication of the virus killing his kind. Longing to return home to his own time. Loneliness as he misses his friends as well as his boyfriend, who he only got to spend a short time with before their separation through time.

He goe back to work once he’s calmed himself. Burying himself in work and only speaking when spoken to. He almost makes it the whole day without interruption. Almost. Alex corners him when he tries to head back to his desk after retrieving dinner from the cafeteria. She get’s him to open up about how he’s feeling. It helps. But he still can’t grasp why Winn seemed so sad when he said he loved him.

It takes Alex pointing out that Winn is probably feeling the same way he is. Missing him and his family and friends in his own time and desperate to find a solution to this problem that puts Brainy’s life at risk and keeps them apart.

He sends Winn a message before going to bed that night. It reads ‘I am sorry for how I reacted during our earlier conversation. I love you, too. Good luck. ~Querl’

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
